csofandomcom-20200223-history
Drill Gun
|type = Equipment |designer = Unknown |origin = Unknown |altername = Electro-optic Poison Dragon Drill |source = Mileage Auction |ammotype = |magazine = 20 |fire = Single shot |price = $6300 |damage = 113 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 5% |rateoffire = N/A |weightloaded = 16% |addon = |system = drillgun |knockback = 24% |stun = 61% |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |used = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 604 |damageC = 2295 }}Drill Gun is a primary weapon in Counter-Strike Online categorized under equipment. Overview :This weapon can only be obtained from Code Box. This device can launch a rotating drill that is lethal to whichever target it meets with. The drill bit is designed to penetrate multiple targets due to the fact it's made from sturdy metal. Its penetration power and damage is excellent as well as its mobility. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high penetration power Disadvantages *Drill bit does not instantly hit the target *Low rate of fire *Expensive price *Rarely obtained from Coded Box *Low clip size *Heavy weight Release date This weapon was added into Code Box on: *South Korea: 24 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 November 2013. *China/Japan: 6 November 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 30 September 2015. *Indonesia: 21 October 2015. *Vietnam: 21 January 2016. Analysis *Weight: Same as TRG-42. *Recoil: Same as SKULL-5. *Damage: Similar to most sniper rifles. *The Drill Gun so far, has the highest penetration power in-game. It is able to penetrate up to 6 objects more than any weapon from SKULL Series which normally can penetrate up to 4 objects. Tips Classic Battle *Able to perform instant kills on every part of the body except legs. *Not recommended due to lack of versatility. The bits don't hit the target instantly, meaning the player has a chance of evading, unless he/she isn't moving. Zombie Mods *1 shot on the head can inflict 2000+ damage to zombies. *1 shot on the body can inflict 400 ~ 500 damage to zombies. *To maximize its performance, use it in ducts. Zombie Scenario *At max attack power, 1 shot of Drill can inflict a maximum of 7000 damage to bosses. Gallery File:Drillgun_viewmodel.png|View model Drillgun_vmdl_reload.png|Reloading File:Drill_worldmdl_hd.png|World model SAS_with drill_v2.png|SAS with Drill Gun Driller_G11Gold_korea poster.png|South Korea poster drilltp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Drill_sas_poster_chn.png|China poster File:Drill_g11g_poster_jp.png|Japan poster File:Drill_singapore_malaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:T9drillhz1csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Bauvat_494x295.jpg|Vietnam poster Drillgun_Obtain.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 20131106csol (3).jpg|In-game screenshot drill_hudicon.png|HUD icon Drill_Gun.gif|Preview Drawing sound Reload sound Shooting sound Trivia *There is a "D_GUN" print on its slide which refers to Drill Gun. *The operating animation is identical to Plasma Gun except the reload animation. *This is the third weapon included under Building Tools series. *In real life, drill bits cannot be shot, they can only create holes. *Once fired, a cyan like trail will follow the drill bit which is the same as Gae Bolg. External links *Drill at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Code box items Category:Close range weapons Category:American weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:Building Tools Series Category:Heavy weapon Category:British weapons Category:Events exclusive